Isto não é um conto de fadas
by Sophie-sama
Summary: um pai vai contar a sua filha uma história sobre um garoto que saiu de seu vilarejo e foi para a cidade grande,mas ao voltar ele reencontra sua melhor amiga... e ele ainda acha que não vai se apaixonar por ela! tolinho...inukag.It Isn t a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

_uma short fic com capts pequenos mesmo, um sonho de lugar no século XXI, um romance, um pai vai contar uma história para a filha... mas essa história É a história._

_boa leitura:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Isto não é um conto de fadas**

**CAPITULO 1:**

-PAPAI!- gritou uma menina de aproximadamente nove anos.

- o que foi, Orihime?- a menina riu e levantou os braços e falou.

- já decidi qual vai ser a história de hoje! – o homem olhou para a filha e falou.

- e qual é? – a menina sorriu mais ainda e falou.

- Isto não é um conto de fadas!o senhor falou que ia me contar um dia, o senhor NUNCA me contou essa.

O Homem sorriu.

- vamos para a cama que eu vou te contar, certo? O papai só vai terminar um negocio aqui certo?

A menina assentiu e saiu correndo para o quarto e deitou-se na cama se cobrindo desajeitadamente,o pai entrou sorrindo.

- deixa eu te cobrir direito. – enquanto ele a cobria direito ficou lembrando-se dos detalhes da história, era uma história meio adulta, mas ele nunca contava aquelas partes, sorriu e se sentou na poltrona e falou.

- vamos lá.

_ " se você perguntar para alguém se isso é um conto de fadas ele dirá que é apenas por ouvir o começo, mas por mais que pareça, isso não é, acredite, me juraram de pé juro que não. Em algum lugar nas montanhas, escondido do mundo, da tecnologia, da inveja, da Maldade, se encontra um pequeno vilarejo, um vilarejo cercado de lindas sakuras, cachoeiras de poucos centímetros do chão e flores do campo, o ar era um pouco rarefeito mas isso não era problema para quem crescia ali, quem imagina ou vê este lugar imagina que entrou em um livro de contos de fadas, por que este lugar... parou no tempo._

_ Perto da entrada desse vilarejo um menino brigava com o pai, ambos usavam kimonos como todos neste vilarejo._

_- EU NÃO QUERO IR!- gritou o rapaz de longas madeixas prateadas e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça._

_- Inuyasha, já falamos sobre isso, agora entre no carro!- ordenou o pai._

_O menino abaixou a cabeça e falou._

_- deixe apenas me despedir...**dela**.- o pai assentiu, sabia que era difícil par ao filho deixar todos aqueles com quem estava crescendo, deixar a mãe, deixar **ela**,o pai estava com o coração apertado, por favor, o menino só tinha onze anos, não sabia de nada da vida, mas eram os estudos, aqui não tinham nem escola._

_- INUYASHA!- o pai olhou para o filho e para a menina apenas um ano mais nova que ele que corria até ele, ao chegar ela o abraçou._

_- INUYASHA, por favor não vai! Fica!_

_O pai sentiu seu coração apertar mais._

_- eu... eu tenho que ir kagome.- ela deixou mais lágrimas mancharem seu ingênuo rosto._

_- mas...- ela o olhou e arregalou os olhos, o pai do menino também, Inuyasha colocou tremulo o anel no dedo da mão direita dela._

_- Inu...yasha...você...realmente..quer isso?- ela o olhava com uma certa alegria que transparecia nos olhos, ele sorriu e assentiu, se aproximaram desajeitadamente os rostos, o pai do rapaz sorriu quando os lábios se tocaram levemente, não puderam aprofundar o beijo pois o pai do menino estava ali e seria desrespeito(n/a por isso eu disse que tinha parado no tempo ¬¬)imagine se os pais deles soubessem que eles já haviam se beijado antes disso._

_BEIJADO DE LINGUA!_

_Apesar de estarem no século XXI este vilarejo havia parado no tempo, o pai de inuyasha era rico e por isso as únicas coisas atuais que tinham era na casa dele, ele estava fazendo uma viagem pelas montanhas(n/a coisa estranha de rico, sabe? u.u) quando conheceu a mãe de inuyasha e se apaixonara por ela, então ele resolvera morar lá com o filho mais velho( fruto de seu primeiro casamento) e quando este crescera(mais ou menos com a idade atual de Inuyasha) fora para a capital para estudar e não voltara desde então._

_- me espere. – falou o rapaz antes de se separar completamente da menina e entrar no carro, quando ele partiu a menina começou a chorar desesperadamente antes de balbuciar algo._

_- Inuyasha..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do primeiro capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

primeiro: para os pais desse vilarejo descobrir que sua filha solteira já beijou de lingua é a mesma coisa que receber a noticia de que sua filha não é mais virgem o.k? mas é só a surpresa, ela ainda é pura, só já beijou, a reação deles é igual a de um pai se descobre que a filha perdeu a virgindade o.k? e é superprotetor.

bem, o que acharam, o próximo é maior prometo,

madem reviews por favor!

beijos

sophie-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

_um vilarejo escondido do mundo, da tecnologia, da maldade e de tudo mais, _

_Inuyasha voltou,_

_mas o coração de kagome naõ dizia isso._

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

-Sabe papai, ele não deveria ter dado o anel pra ela, não nessa hora. – O homem arregalou os olhos.

- ora por que não? O pai dela podia fazer ela aceitar o anel de outro e aí não teria história.

- eu sei papai mas...isso só a fez sofrer mais.

- é... mas ele não queria isso, agora quer que eu continue?

Ela suspirou.

- ta vai lá, mas é bom o final ser feliz.

- isso é segredo, afinal... Isto não é um conto de fadas né?

Orihime pensou um pouco e falou.

-talvez... mas nem todo romance precisa ter fadas, dragões, um sapo que vira príncipe para poder ter um final feliz e não é um conto de fadas.

Ele sorriu.

- é mesmo, mas agora... ouça.

Orihime riu...

- é talvez... não é?

- talvez...

_"Muitos anos haviam se passado e kagome esperou por inuyasha todos os 4 anos, ela crescera e se tornara a jovem mais bonita do vilarejo, recebera tantas propostas, mas ela era fiel ao homem que colocou desajeitadamente aquele anel em seu dedo, neste momento ela brincava correndo com algumas crianças quando ouviu o barulho da caminhonete de Inu-no-taishou, o pai de Inuyasha, ela parou de correr e ia falar algo quando viu alguém inesperado sair do carro, não podia ser._

_Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, os cabelos prateados um pouco mais longos e bagunçados, mas aquelas orelhinhas não negavam, não havia dúvida._

_Era ele._

_ Inuyasha desceu do carro mau-humorado, não vestia mais um kimono, mas sim uma calça cheia de bolsos e uma blusa preta de uma banda qualquer e carregava uma bolsa nas costas._

_- DROGA! Eu tinha mesmo que voltar?_

_Inu-no-taishou suspirou, era uma briga para ir e outra para voltar, adolescentes._

_- deixa eu levar isso.- inuyasha deu a bolsa para o pai._

_- FILHO! Como cresceu!- falou a mãe do rapaz depois de abraçá-lo._

_-ta, ta, ta, to com fome, cansado, e NECESSITO de Tv a cabo e internet._

_-Inuyasha, respeite sua mãe! Ela sentiu sua falta. – falou o pai se perguntando qual era mesmo o motivo de te-lo mandado para a cidade e o que fizeram com seu filho educado e respeitador e até se ele era mesmo o seu filhinho._

_- ta tudo bem Inushoo, mas. – a mãe ia falando quando foi interrompida por algo._

_- INUYASHA!_

_Antes que o rapaz fizesse algo estava no chão com uma menina sobre ele chorando._

_-hey1 saí de cima de mim, garota!- a menina se sentou o olhando assustada, ele... se esquecera dela?_

_- você ta louca?- ele perguntou já sentado e olhando para ela, - alias quem é você?_

_ A menina arregalou os olhos, não... Não... Ele não podia ter se esquecido dela... Não podia._

_- filho! É a kagome!- Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e a lembrança dele colocando o anel no dedo dela passou por sua mente, olhou para a mão direita dela e lá estava o anel, do mesmo jeito desajeitado que ele colocara, ele a olhou e sorriu._

_- como você mudou. - ela sorriu. – é sério, ta muito mais bonita._

_Ela corou e disse._

_-você também e... e que roupas estranhas são essas?_

_Ele enrugou a testa._

_- não são estranhas, são legais e atuais, to na moda (n/a u.u''') – ele se levantou- estranho são vocês usando kimonos o tempo todo, qualé!_

_- não é não._

_Ela se levantou e sorriu logo ele voltaria ao normal né? Não havia por que se preocupar... Ao menos por agora._

_-kagome, o que acha de jantar lá em casa?_

_A menina sorriu._

_- claro tia Iza, vou avisar meus pais e já volto._

_ Em seguida ela saiu correndo, Inu-no-taishou, Inuyasha e Izayoi foram para a casa deles, Izayoi terminar o jantar enquanto Inuyasha e seu pai foram conversar no quarto do menino._

_- O que achou da kagome?- perguntou Inu-no-taishou para o filho._

_- ah! Ela parece à mesma menina doce de antes, só mudou por fora. – falou se ajeitando na cama._

_-é, ela não mudou nada por dentro, ela é bastante diferente das garotas da cidade e...- ele parou de falar e olhou para o filho._

_- e o que pai?- perguntou tentando esconder a curiosidade._

_- e ela recebeu várias propostas de casamento mas recusou quase todas. – inuyasha arregalou os olhos e se levantou da cama assustado, isso significaria que... ela... não... impossível, quer dizer, não era não e..._

_- como assim quase todas?ela... ela ta noiva?_

_Inu-no-taishou olhou confuso para o filho, ele esquecera, esquecera de TUDO mesmo?_

_- você se esqueceu inuyasha? No dia em que você foi para a cidade você deu um anel para a kagome, no carro eu perguntei se você estava certo do que estava fazendo e você disse que sim, não queria perde-la enquanto fosse "morrer" na cidade, quando voltei falei com os pais dela e...- ele olhou para o filho sério.- inuyasha, VOCÊ é o noivo da kagome._

_- O QUE?- ele perguntou, as lembranças vieram em sua mente, se esquecera de muitas coisas durante sua estadia na cidade, só nunca imaginara que fosse esquecer coisas tão importantes ASSIM, quer dizer ele... não era possível, droga! Era sim, o anel !_

_- pai eu... olha, isso não muda a minha opinião, eu vou voltar para a cidade, o.k?_

_- quer terminar o noivado agora?- ele olhou para o filho, Inu-no-taishou ria por dentro, seu filho era ingênuo demais ainda, ele realmente achava que não ia se apaixonar por kagome novamente? Aquela menina que faria até o pior dos seres se tornar um gatinho indefeso?_

_- não...- ele ficou olhando para baixo.- não... agora não, quer dizer, isso ser duro para ela, né? Droga! Por que ela esperou? Eu não mandei ela esperar._

_Inu-no-taishou ficou sério._

_- sim inuyasha, você mandou._

_De repente algo passou pela mente de Inuyasha._

_**- me espere. – falou o rapaz antes de se separar completamente da menina e entrar no carro**_

_DROGA! DROGA!DROGA! Inuyasha falava mentalmente após se lembrar, suspirou e ouviu._

_- olha, fique um pouco aqui conosco filho, tem internet, você não morre. – falou inu-no-taishou divertido._

_Inuyasha suspirou e assentiu, de repente ouviram batidas na porta._

_- TIA IZA, TIO INUSHOO, POSSO ENTRAR?_

_A voz doce de kagome foi ouvida por todos da casa._

_- claro querida, entre.- gritou Izayoi da sala._

_Inuyasha foi até aonde a mãe se encontrava sendo seguido pelo pai, Inuyasha achara kagome linda desde o momento que a viu quando voltara, mas não se imaginara hipnotizado olhando para ela que vestia um outro kimono, um banco com pequenas flores lilases, ela estava simplesmente linda..como sempre._

_--Tia Iza, acabei de receber uma noticia ótima! – izayoi a olhou curiosa e perguntou._

_- qual?_

_Kagome riu e falou._

_- Miroku e Sango vão se casar!_

_- aquele pervertido? – perguntou instantaneamente inuyasha, kagome assentiu._

_- ora, já não era sem tempo, inushoo conte a verdade, sei que foi você quem encomendou as alianças e a lua de mel._

_Inu-no-taishou sorriu e falou._

_- é, eu admito, fui eu, mas como você sabia?_

_Kagome e Izayoi riram inuyasha apenas olhava tentando entender algo._

_-ora tio inushoo, você e o miroku estavam conversando muito ultimamente, e... eu vou ser uma das flores!_

_Inuyasha enrugou a testa, o que diabos isso queria dizer?_

_- que bom querida, mas quando vão começar a organização do vilarejo para a cerimônia?- perguntou Izayoi sorrindo e colocando algumas coisas numa mesa de madeira._

_-amanhã de manhã._

_Inuyasha não conseguiu segurar essa duvida._

_- mas eles mal noivaram, já vão se casar? – kagome enrugou a testa estranhando._

_- claro que sim, não se lembra como é? – ele fez que não envergonhado. – vem cá, vou te explicar._

_Inuyasha foi até ela e se sentaram num colchão (que deveria ser provavelmente o sofá)._

_- antes de noivar, geralmente, o noivo fala com seus pais e os dela sem ela saber, é que costumam querer surpresa sabe? –ele assentiu. - então ele a pede em noivado e se ela aceitar as pessoas do vilarejo já começam a arrumar tudo e depois de um dia eles se casam._

_Ele suspirou._

_- o noivado mais longo que eu já vi foi o de vocês – falou Izayoi rindo._

_Kagome perdeu um pouco da alegria e inuyasha falou._

_- e o que são flores? No casamento daqui._

_Ela sorriu._

_- flores são as mulheres que vão dançar com os noivos ou os "pares" delas junto com a noiva e o noivo amassando uvas._

_Ele arregalou os olhos, que confusão._

_- keh! Na cidade não é assim._

_Kagome ficou séria, idiota, ela pensou, mas logo eles foram jantar e ela se esqueceu da raiva... Afinal ele voltara né? Por que então... Seu coração dizia que não?_

_

* * *

_

IT isn`t a fairy tale... Isto não é um conto de fadas,

oh! OMG!

acabei de fazer uma das cenas mais perfeitas dessa história no word, não está neste capt, o capt vai ter uma música, uma música que eu sou apaixonada por ela e que eu decidi coloca-la há muito tempo atrás!

eu vou postar o mais rapido o possivel gente, é tá com négocio de vestibular seriado e minha mãe não para de falar nisso e os meus professores também,

tô marcada pelo professor de biologia( é sério, minha mãe me ligou na aula dele e fez um barulhão, eu odeio o toque do meu celular mas é melhorzim que tem nele pq quando vc acorda com ele vc acorda assustado, é super alto e horrivel, então ele me passou um trabalho sobre carboidratos e lípidios para o dia seguinte)

ao que parece a professora de geografia gosta da própria voz( eu achei que tinha me livrado da de história do ano passado e ganho a de geografia)

a de português tem uma aula tão entediante que dá sono, ela mandou a gente ficar em circulo, eu deitei no ombro da minha amiga e quase dormi( o ombro dela é bom), depois ela deitou no meu, a minha outra amiga falou que tinha gente dormindo, e ela ainda mandou a gente copiar as perguntas do livro no caderno, foi assim, ela começou a copiar no quadro( no 4º horario isso) um monte de perguntas imensas e a gente escrevendo( a maioria conversando, Lê-se : eu conversando com o thiago, o rogerio, a larissa e a Milla, ou seja, eles falando do MEU passado amoroso, Lê-se: o thiago me prometendo que se eu não pudesse dar um soco no rogerio ele daria para mim).

minha vida é linda não?

isso tirando as aulas a tarde, se eu tenho tempo para respirar é MUITO!

mas como meu professor de literatura disse( UMA DAS MELHORES AULAS! EU FICO ATÉ COM OS OLHINHOS BRILHANDO SEGUNDO A MILLA-SAMA!), tem gente que quando escreve se liberta, precisa escrever, gente, SOU EU!

bem,

só mandaram UM única review!

minha fiel amiga **Agome-chan**:

**Agome-chan:**óh! ser angelical mandado pelos céus para alegrar esta hulmilde autora que vos fala, óh! delicada ninfa que cresce nos bosques escondidos de vales encantados de uma terra mágica e que possuí uma beleza ingavel, óh! deusa da alegria mandada do olimpo para poder libertar da solidão esta autora, óh! amiga, obrigada pela review, só você mesmo para me alegrar, se vc não leu o que eu escrevi em cima( o que eu tenho certeza) naõ vai entender o por que de eu estar assim, uma confusão grande sabe? uma loucura toda na minha vida( e que dia minha vida não é louca?) e por isso demorei,

bem, beijão!

mandem reviews o.k?

beijos

sophie-sama.

mudou o Go para review mas não mudou o meu gosto por elas, manda uma aí! rss!


	3. Chapter 3

_eu devo amar muito vocês viu?_

_tenho que terminar um trabalho de química para amanhã, tenho uma tarefa de química ( para amanhã) tenho que fazer uma tarefa de port.(para amanhã) e uma de literatura( para amanhã!) e ainda to aqui postando... affs!_

* * *

CAPITULO 3

-Ele é um idiota! – falou Orihime.

- tem razão, mas quem não sabe ele mude, né?

- affs, afinal, o que a cidade tem de demais? – o homem olhou para a filha. – é, quero dizer tem várias coisas legais, mas... O vilarejo é melhor!

O homem riu.

- pode ser, mas... Quer continuar ouvindo?

Ela sorriu.

- por favor!

- então, vamos lá.

_No dia seguinte, eram seis e meia da manhã quando kagome bateu na porta da casa de Inuyasha esperando vê-lo acordado(n/a claro claro, com certeza ele ta ¬¬ foi o primeiro a levantar)porém quem abriu a porta foi o pai de dele._

_- oi kagome, estava só terminado o café para ir acordar o inuyasha._

_Kagome enrugou a testa._

_- então, ele ainda não acordou? Que estranho, ele sempre era o primeiro a acordar._

_- é que na cidade as pessoas não acordam cedo._

_Kagome ficou séria, estava começando a odiar a cidade, Inu-no-taishou percebeu isso e mudou o assunto._

_-então, quando vão começar a arrumar as cosias? – ela ficou mais calma._

_- daqui a pouco. – ela então teve uma idéia – hey, tio inushoo,eu posso acordar o inuyasha?_

_Ele pensou um pouco e sorriu._

_-tudo bem,mas não o mate, sua tia ficaria inconsolável e eu dormindo no sofá._

_Ela riu e entrou se dirigindo ao quarto do "noivo", Inuyasha ainda dormia calmamente, de barriga para baixo com uma perna coberta e a outra não, kagome corou ao vê-lo pois ele estava somente com a parte debaixo da roupa de dormir, ela se aproximou do rapaz e ficou olhando para as costas do rapaz, ela levou as mãos até as costas dele tocando-a levemente, ela estremeceu com isso, porém isso fez inuyasha abrir os olhos rapidamente e puxou a mão da menina assustando fazendo-a gritar._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Com isso a menina acabou puxando inuyasha junto ao cair e acabou caindo no chão com ele sobre ela, o rapaz arregalou ao ver a menina._

_-ka...kagome?_

_- VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO, INUYASHA?- ele saiu de cima dela e ela se sentou, o kimono dela folgou um pouco, ele arregalou os olhos, as pernas dela estavam quase completamente a mostra, ela viu que ele estava olhando-a estranho e disse._

_- o que foi, inuyasha?- ele balançou a cabeça, sorriu e falou._

_- deixa eu amarrar direito esse laço._

_Ela sorriu e se levantou, se virou e arrumou o kimono na frente, então ele amarrou o lanço e sorriu._

_- prontinho, agora, vai me dizer o por que de me acordar as...- ele foi até o relógio e viu o horário.- as seis e....SEIS E MEIA DA MANHÃ?VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA KAGOME?_

_- louca? É CLARO QUE NÃO! JÁ É TARDE!_

_- TARDE? PIROU? TÁ MUITO CEDO!_

_Ela respirou fundo e **tentou** se acalmar._

_-primeiro já é tarde, segundo eu queria...- ela corou...- eu queria ficar um pouco com você antes de começarmos a arrumar as coisas para o casamento da sango e do miroku... eu senti saudades._

_Ele suspirou._

_- primeiro é muito **cedo** e segundo quem diabos disse que eu vou ajudar?_

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Inuyasha, TODO mundo ajuda, você não vai ser exceção só por que voltou daquela coisa que a gente chama de Cidade!_

_-kagome, boa noite.- ele se deitou na cama novamente e ela sentiu um nó na garganta e os olhos marejarem, onde estava seu inuyasha?_

_- todos sentiram sua falta inuyasha.- ele abriu os olhos. – principalmente eu, então eu te esperei o.k? então por favor, me prove que valeu a pena certo?- eles se olharam, bem no fundo dos olhos._

_- por favor. – ela sussurrou antes de sair correndo deixando apenas o cheiro de lágrimas misturado com sakura._

_O rapaz suspirou e se sentou._

_- inuyasha no baka.- ele falou._

_Se levantou e lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes,, logo após pegou a primeira roupa que viu e saiu de casa, aonde ela podia estar? Não que fosse muito grande mas... mas... droga, as palavras dela não lhe saiam da mente, por que?o que era isso?o sorriso dela lhe alegravam, lhe hipnotizavam, as lágrimas lhe partiam o coração, o que estava acontecendo com ele droga!_

_- inuyasha? – o rapaz olhou para trás e sorriu._

_- miroku? Seu pervertido, como é que ta?- eles se abraçaram._

_- ah, ta tudo bem né? Vou me casar com a sangozinha, hey, quando você vai se casar com a kagome?_

_Ele ficou olhando para baixo._

_- eu não sei,é que na cidade é tudo diferente e... sem querer eu acabo machucando ela por causa da cidade e... droga, você sabe aonde ela está?_

_Miroku riu e pensou um pouco._

_- ela é uma das flores né? – inuyasha assentiu.- então deve ser naquela cabana com a sangozinha ajudando no kimono dela._

_Inuyasha sorriu tristemente._

_- valeu, tchau._

_Miroku viu inuyasha sair correndo até a cabana._

_- inuyasha... você é um idiota, um idiota que vai deixar a mulher dos seus sonhos ir embora por causa de uma cidade, uma cidade idiota._

_Em seguida se virou indo ver as coisas de seu casamento._

_Enquanto isso inuyasha corria até a cabana, então ele parou, sorriu, rodou a cabana toda e viu a janela, sorriu e pulou ela._

_- olá senhoritas._

_Todas olharam para ele, bem, quase todas, uma delas continuou fazendo alguns detalhes no kimono da moça, ela então levantou o rosto e olhou para inuyasha séria._

_-kagome... a gente pode conversar?_

_Ela o olhou com raiva e falou._

_- se não percebeu INU-YASHA eu estou ajudando no kimono da sango, então eu acho que agora não dá, tente depois de dois dias... isso é se você ainda estiver aqui e não naquela cidade idiota._

_Ele suspirou._

_- inuyasha, oi quanto tempo né? – falou a sango.- a kagome VAI SIM com você, não é,kagome?_

_Kagome olhou para sango sem acreditar, suspirou e falou._

_- mas eu tenho que._

_Sango a cortou._

_-por favor né kagome? Eu tenho flores o suficiente aqui para nos virarmos sem a melhor mestre em kimonos de casamento, sem a melhor organizadora, sem a mulher perfeita para casamentos._

_Ela riu._

_- ta bem, mas.- ela olhou para inuyasha.- nós vamos pela porta._

_Ele riu sem graça, eles saíram da cabana e começaram a andar._

_- kagome eu.- ela o interrompeu._

_- aqui não, me siga.- ele assentiu._

_Eles passaram pelo vilarejo todo e continuaram andando, de repente eles entraram a um tipo de "bosque" lá tinham várias sakuras e cachoeiras de poucos centímetros do chão(n/a aqueles beeemm pequenininhas sabe que nem saem um metro do chão e o rio é bem tiquititinho), inuyasha sorriu, de repente as lembranças daquele lugar vieram a tona, ele conhecia aquele lugar, kagome parou de andar e se virou se surpreendendo ao vê-lo sorrindo._

_- eu... eu lembro daqui, era o nosso esconderijo!- ela sorriu._

_- era... era.- ela sorriu mais ainda.- nosso primeiro beijo foi aqui._

_Ele sorriu, voltaram a andar._

_- foi... agora eu lembro, você estava chorando por que sua boneca tinha quebrado e eu lembrei que a mamãe falou que um beijo curava e como a dor era interna eu te dei um beijo, e é claro que queria te dar um mesmo._

_Ela riu e se sentou em um balanço._

_- eu lembro desse balanço, eu que fiz ele para você._

_Ela sorriu._

_- é... foi mesmo, eu amei, não queria mais sair daqui, hey, inuyasha!_

_Ele a olhou._

_- o que queria me dizer?_

_Ele ficou sério._

_- kagome nesse tempo que passei na cidade eu...- ele se aproximou e ficou de joelhos na frente dela.- eu mudei, eu me esqueci de como as coisas são aqui e... tudo mais sabe?_

_Kagome assentiu com os olhos já se marejando._

_- kagome, eu... as coisas na cidade são diferentes, pessoas da nossa idade elas fazem... fazem certas... certas coisas._

_- que... coisas? – ela perguntou curiosa_

_Ele corou._

_-ahn, coisas._

_Ela fez um"han" bem baixinho, suspirou e perguntou._

_- e você já fez essas...coisas? – ela perguntou segurando algumas lágrimas._

_- já.- ele falou olhando para baixo._

_Kagome olhou para cima e arregalou os olhos._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_

_CAPOFF_

_A corda do balanço havia(finalmente) quebrado e nessa hora ela puxara inuyasha e caíram juntos, ele por baixo dela, ela começou a rir e tirou uma mecha do cabelo prateado do rapaz do rosto dele e falou._

_- não... não isso... isso não importa.- ele arregalou os olhos, não importava?- Inuyasha, nada vai mudar o que eu sinto, ou que eu senti quando você colocou esse anel.- ela mostrou dedo em que estava o anel.- no meu dedo, ou o que eu SEI que você sentiu naquele momento...Inuyasha._

_Eles começaram a olhar para os lábios do outro, uma necessidade tomou conta deles._

_- eu te amo e somente eu posso ser sua noiva... Inuyasha.- ele estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome dito por aqueles lábios, eles começaram a se aproximar e logo os lábios se tocaram, Inuyasha pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, ela(obviamente) deixou, e naquele momento, naquele exato momento, kagome sentiu que seu noivo estava de volta, Inuyasha voltara, voltara... somente para ela...e só... para ela... novamente._

* * *

como eu disse, sem tempo para responder as reviews maravilhosas que vocês me mandaram,

mas eu dedico esse capt as minhas amiguxas de plantão(ficwriters just like me) que deram reviews.

**Nane-chan!**

**Lady Kyrazinha!**

**Agome Chan!( MIGA!)**

COMUNICADO INUTIL= ME LASQUEI NO TESTE DE MATEMATICA, DE 5 QUESTÕES SÓ CONSEGUI RESPONDER UMA, PROFESSOR CHATOOOOOOOOOO! MIL OSUWARIS PARA ELE, SE JUNTEM A MIM NA REVOLUÇÃO CONTRA OS PROFESSORES QUE NÃO NOS EXPLICAM DIREITO A MATERIA E NOS MATAM NO TESTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**cri cri cri**

ou não ù.Ú

beijos

sophie-sama


	4. Chapter 4

_minha campanha foi um sucesso._

_osuwari senseis!_

_bem,_

_cahã voltando a história:_

_capt 4----_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 4

- QUE LINDO PAPAI!-ele riu.

- pois é Orihime, você está gostando? – a menina riu.

- gostando? Por favor, estou amando! Mas papai, eles vão ficar juntos não é? Quero dizer, ele tava com aquele negócio de voltar para a cidade e... e tudo mais.

Ele pensou um pouco.

- isso você só vai saber no fim da história. – ela fez uma careta.

- é sempre assim. – ele riu.

- então, consegue agüentar até o fim?

A menina sorriu.

- sim, acho que sim.

-certo, vamos lá... Inuyasha e.._kagome não se viram mais naquela manhã e tarde._

_Inuyasha ajudava a montar tudo, havia um palco onde o sacerdote ficaria e uma fogueira imensa que ficava no meio de uma bacia que encheram de uvas onde as flores dançariam( inuyasha descobriu que dançaria também) com os seus 'pares" e a noiva com o noivo(amassando uvas(n/a¬¬''' de onde eu tiro essas coisas?).) Inuyasha viu que havia esquecido o quanto isso era legal, trabalhoso, mas legal, chegou a passar por um momento em sua mente que isso era melhor que a Cidade, mas é claro que fora embora mais rápido do que viera(¬¬''), agora era de noite e inuyasha estava no computador._

_**(Bankotsu): e aí cara? Como é que ta aí no vilarejo-não-tem-nada?**_

_Inuyasha enrugou a testa e olhou para o seu nome no MSN e teve uma idéia._

_**Inuyasha e Kagome 4ever: ta ótimo, eu tinha me esquecido como aqui era bom, é... é muito legal.**_

_Ele sorriu ao ver o novo nome, agora sim._

_**(Bankotsu):ui, quem é kagome? Outra gatinha é?mas ela é bonita msm? Dependendo da mina eu vou pra aí agora msm.(n/a a linguagem nas conversas de MSN vão ser as de internet para mostrar a mente limitada do Bankotsu ta?)**_

_Inuyasha rosnou**.**_

_**Inuyasha e Kagome 4ever: nem tente seu idiota! A Kagome é minha NOIVA.**_

_Inuyasha sorriu._

_- keh! Agora sim, quero ver ele... DROGA! AGORA ELE SABE! _

_- filho? – perguntou Izayoi na porta o olhando preocupada.-tudo bem? _

_O garoto assentiu._

_- nós já vamos dormir, deveria fazer o mesmo._

_- daqui a pouco.- ele falou suspirando, apesar de cansado ele queria mexer no computador._

_- certo, boa noite querido._

_Ela saiu e ele voltou a atenção a conversa._

_**(Bankotsu): noiva?????? Cara, tu ta bem? Qro dizer, a mina era tão gata assim?**_

_Agora ele tinha que explicar, idiota. Inuyasha pensou._

_**Inuyasha e Kagome 4ever: eu já era noivo dela, quando eu fui para a cidade eu dei um anel de noivado para ela e agora eu a reencontrei, e ela é linda sim, olha uma foto dela.**_

_Inuyasha pegou uma das fotos de kagome que estava no computador de seu pai e colocou no MSN, a foto era kagome olhando para kagome e o vento fazendo seu cabelo voarem, estava linda._

_**(Bankotsu): Uau! Que gata, ao menos uma coisa boa né mano?**_

_Inuyasha rosnou de novo._

_**Inuyasha e kagome 4ever: respeita a minha noiva.**_

_De repente ele sentiu um cheiro no ar e olhou para o lado, pela janela viu uma figura conhecida andar hesitantemente pelo vilarejo escuro, ele fungou e arregalou os olhos, escreveu rapidamente._

_**Inuyasha e Kagome 4ever:eu tenho que ir, tchau!**_

_Ele não esperou Bankotsu responder e já fechou as janelas e saiu do MSN, depois saiu correndo da cabana e respirou fundo._

_- por aqui.- ele falou para si mesmo indo na direção em que o vento trazia o cheiro da kagome, ele logo a avistou e ficou do lado dela._

_-káh?- a menina deu um rápido e fino grito, colocou a mão no coração e falou._

_- que susto seu louco!- ele riu da menina._

_- ta indo aonde? – ela deu um longo suspiro e falou._

_- vou tomar banho no rio, mas é um pouco longe e eu não queria ir a noite mas... bem, o casamento é amanhã e é tradição tomar banho neste rio um dia antes do casamento, odeio essas tradições... bem...- ela suspirou de novo.- quase todas elas._

_Inuyasha começou a pensar e deu um sorriso._

_- já sei!_

_Ele ficou na frente dela e se agachou de costas para a menina que não estava entendendo nada._

_- suba nas minhas costas, eu te levo até lá bem mais rápido._

_Ela fez uma careta._

_- pirou, inuyasha? – ele riu._

_- não, vai ser mais rápido e se quiser eu fico de vigia, prometo não espiar.- ele se arrependeu de falar isso, mas a menina riu._

_- ta bem.- ela subiu nas costas dele, ele segurou as pernas dela nos quadris dele, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e segurou o outro kimono( que ela trazia na mão)firmemente._

_O rapaz começou a correr, então ele deu um pulo para ir mais rápido, ela estremeceu ao sentir o vento frio, ele estremeceu ao sentir o corpo dela tão perto do seu, ele segurava as pernas agora nuas por causa da velocidade o kimono acabara deixando as pernas dela assim, ele deu outro pulo, sentir o corpo dela tão perto do seu lhe deixava... estranho._

_Para sua sorte( ou azar) eles chegaram ao rio e ela desceu( ele ficara um tanto triste, realmente estava gostando de ter ela tão perto dele.)e a menina foi até a borda do rio já desamarrando o kimono._

_- eu vou me virar o.k? tome o banho sossegada, não vou espiar.- a menina enrugou a testa e fez um "hum?" e então um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto, ela se virou e o viu virado, se aproximou e falou._

_- por que não toma banho comigo? – o rapaz se virou e arregalou os olhos, para sua sorte( ou azar...) ela estava vestida ainda. _

_- ta louca,kagome?- ela enrugou a testa e riu._

_- oras, fazíamos isso o tempo todo quando éramos pequenos._

_- mas nós crescemos._

_Ela riu como se disse-se " é óbvio", ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente e sem conseguir falar nada, uma parte dele estava louco para aceitar mas a outra( assustadoramente menor que a primeira) era racional e dizia que não._

_- oras, não vai dizer que na cidade não fazem isso?- ele parou de balançar a cabeça, havia a natação romântica mas ESSE tipo de natação era praticada por namorados.- por favor inuyasha, somos noivos há quatro anos o.k? acho que podemos fazer isso._

_Ele a olhou, ela agora olhava curiosa para a blusa, provavelmente, imaginando como se tirava aquilo._

_- kagome... não.- ele falou relutante e com todo o auto controle que possuía._

_- inuyasha, tudo isso aí.- ele apontou para ele de cima a baixo e ele corou.- eu já vi o.k? pode estar maior mas mesmo assim, você é meu noivo não é? – sim, sim, sim, era tudo o que ele queria dizer mas... mas... droga..._

_- isso não é permitido, é?- ela pensou um pouco._

_- bem, não sei, acho que sim, afinal os casamentos são feitos depois de um dia só, então no nosso caso acho que não tem mais restrições._

_Não tinha jeito, suspirou e falou._

_- ta bem._

_Ela sorriu e bateu palmas._

_- agora... como tira essa coisa? – ela falou envergonhada por não saber._

_Ele riu e puxou a camisa tirando-a, ele viu que kagome o ficou olhando com uma mistura de hipnotismo e um pouco de susto, ela não imaginara que ele realmente tivesse **crescido **tanto assim, não que não fosse bonito antigamente, mas agora... ele parecia um Deus._

_Os músculos não eram exagerados, mas também não eram pequenos ou fracos, eram como se dizia? Na medida certa, a barriga... que barriga? Só havia um tanquinho, a menina mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e ele se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo, ele sorriu maliciosamente e falou._

_- o que foi káh?- ela o olhou ainda com a mesma face, agora ela podia ver os traços masculinos no rosto dele, não era o rosto de menino, ainda não eram de um homem já formado mas estava perto... muito... perto..._

_- ahn... nada.- ela falou balançando a cabeça._

_Ele deu um pequeno riso enquanto ela se virava para desamarrar o kimono, droga... a imagem do peito definido dele não saía de seu pensamento, pelos céus o que era aquilo?ela tentou desamarrar o laço mas não conseguiu, respirou fundo, precisava de acalmar para poder conseguir fazer algo, de repente ela sentiu duas mãos desamarrarem os laços habilmente e tocar nos ombros da menina para fazer o kimono descer,ela ficou parada, não conseguia se mexer, ela sentiu o kimono cair completamente e corou assustadoramente, ela se virou para olhar para o rapaz, ele também a olhava espantado, quando eram pequenos sempre nadavam juntos, mas agora... agora kagome era praticamente uma mulher, estava linda, perfeita e aquele corpo, não dava para acreditar que era o corpo de uma garota de quatorze anos, ela corou e ele passou a mão nos braços da menina até tocar as mãos dela, sorriu levemente e corado, puxou ela para o rio e ela sorriu, ele conseguira de novo, a fizera se sentir bem mesmo na situação constrangedora que acabaram de passar e de certa forma estavam passando._

_Eles nadaram um pouco, jogaram água no outro, kagome agradeceu a água escura, sem querer quando estavam em pé ela olhara para o volume dele, e ela ficara impressionada mas... ela tratou de esquecer essa lembrança, então ele ficou perto dela, e a segurou pela cintura abraçando-a, ela corou mas passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e ficaram um tempinho só aproveitando o calor humano do outro, inuyasha estava pirando sentindo o corpo dela tão perto dele assim, os dois, nus._

_Então ele lembrou de algo._

_- kagome?- ela o olhou._

_- sim,inu?- ele a olhou curioso._

_- por que a sango disse que você era a melhor flor que tinha aqui?- sango não havia usado bem essas palavras mas no sentido certo era isso._

_Kagome corou e falou._

_- bem, desde que você me fez sua noiva eu fiquei louca para o dia em que você voltasse para nos casarmos.- Ele ficou com o olhar vago. - então eu aprendi tudo sobre casamentos, eu SEMPRE sou uma das flores por que eu sei tudo, sei tudo para fazer um casamento perfeito._

_Ele se sentiu culpado e triste._

_- é... eu aprendi tudo para o casamento mas olha o noivo que eu fui arrumar.- Ela falou isso rindo, ele suspirou e a abraçou mais apertado._

_- eu não vou fazer você se arrepender por ter me esperado.- Ela sorriu._

_- eu sei não vou me arrepender,inu, eu sei.- Ele sorriu, _

_Eles saíram da água pois já estavam enrugados, eles se vestiram, mas continuaram molhados, o que deixou o kimono dela um pouquinho mais colado do que deveria._

_- hey káh- Ela o olhou.- o casamento da sango é amanhã, mas eu não lembro como se dança aqui.- Ela riu- eu não quero fazer feio, sou seu par não sou?- os olhos dela brilharam._

_-claro que sim, é meu noivo.- Ela falava com uma alegria obvia na voz, ela começou a pensar em como faze-lo lembrar sem ter que ensina-lo de novo, ele era ótimo dançando, ah! Ela se lembrava de quando eram pequenos e ficavam dançando, ela riu e então ficou em silencio._

_-kagome?- falou inuyasha, ela sentiu o vento, o barulho do vento nas árvores, era um ritmo, ela entendeu o ritmo do coração e começou a cantar._

_**Kagome: Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide**_

_kagome: Pegue a minha mão, apenas respire  
Me puxe para perto  
E dê um passo  
Mantenha seus olhos presos nos meus  
E deixe a música te guiar_

_Ela cantava de olhos fechados apenas ouvindo o ritmo até que abriu os olhos e se virou para ele que começou a cantar com ela._

_**Inuyasha: Want you promise me  
kagome: Now Want you promise me  
that you never forget  
inuyasha:We'll keep dancing  
Kagome:To keep dancing  
(together)  
wherever we go next**_

_Inuyasha:Agora quero que me prometa_

_Kagome:agora quero que me prometa  
Que nunca vai esquecer_

_Inuyasha:de continuar dançando  
kagome:De continuar dançando  
Juntos:Em qualquer lugar que a gente vá_

_Eles cantavam juntos, calmamente, eles se olhavam calmamente e docemente._

_**(Together)  
It's like catching lighting  
The chances we finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
we feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
we just keep on getting better  
kagome: so can I have this dance  
Inuyasha:can I have this dance  
(together)  
Can I have this dance**_

_Juntos:_

_É como tentar pegar um relâmpago  
As chances de se encontrar alguém como você  
São uma em um milhão  
As chances de nos sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos  
E a cada passo juntos  
Nós só ficamos melhores  
Kagome:Então, me concede essa dança?  
Inuyasha:Me concede essa dança?  
Juntos:Me concede essa dança?_

_Ela girou, ele também, levantaram os braços e andaram até o outro, ele deu o braço para ela e ela aceitou e giraram, eles se soltaram e giraram em direções diferentes, ela ficou olhando para ele e ele para ela, a menina correu para ele e ele a girou.(n/a dêem um pauser na música)_

_Ela riu._

_- você lembrou mais ou menos como é.- Ele sorriu._

_- claro, meu deus, sua voz é linda kagome.- Ela sorriu envergonhada. - não lembro de ouvir você cantando quando éramos crianças._

_- eu cantava sim, cantava enquanto fazia cafuné nas suas orelhinhas-Ele corou e se lembrou._

_- eu lembro das coisas perto de você.- Ela sorriu._

_- bem, lembrou dos passos- Ele assentiu, ela sorriu, ele se aproximou e respirou fundo antes de cantar.( n/a play.)_

_**Inuyasha:Take my hand,I'll take the lead  
and every turn, will be safe with me**  
__Pegue a minha mão, eu vou te conduzir  
E toda volta será segura comigo_

_Ele estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou confusa, e a girou, ela sorriu quando ele colocou a mão dela no ombro dele e a dele na cintura dele, ela se deixou guiar e deixou o tronco cair para trás enquanto ele a girava, ela voltou o corpo na posição normal , eles iam dois para um lado e dois para o outro._

_**Inuyasha:don't be afraid  
afraid to fall  
you know I catch you through it all  
you can't keep us apart  
kagome: Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart  
(Together)  
Cause my heart is wherever you are**_

_Inuyasha: Não tenha medo  
Medo de cair  
Você sabe que eu pegarei você todo o tempo  
E você não pode nos separar  
kagome:Mesmo mil milhas não podem nos separar  
Inuyasha:Porque meu coração está em onde quer que você esteja_

_Eles continuaram neste ritmo, dando pequenas voltas, ela confusa cantava e dançava junto._

_**(Together)  
It's like catching lighting  
The chances we finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
we feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
we just keep on getting better  
kagome: so can I have this dance  
Inuyasha:can I have this dance  
(together)  
Can I have this dance**_

_Juntos:_

_É como tentar pegar um relâmpago  
As chances de se encontrar alguém como você  
São uma em um milhão  
As chances de nos sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos  
E a cada passo juntos  
Nós só ficamos melhores  
Kagome:Então, me concede essa dança?  
Inuyasha:Me concede essa dança?  
Juntos:Me concede essa dança?_

_Eles começaram a rodar mais, ela tirou os pés do chão e ele ficou carregando-a, ela voltou a por e começaram a girar mais rápido, ela ria, ele pulou em uma pedra e estendeu a mão para ela que aceitou e ficou com ele, ele desceu e começou a gira-la, a menina estava em um pé só, ele a puxou e começou a carrega-la como um saco de batatas, ela riu e ele a colocou no chão e voltaram a dançar._

_**Kagome: No mountains too high enough  
(together)  
And no oceans too large  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop  
kagome:Let it rain, let it pour  
(together)  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be ooh**_

_Kagome:__Nenhuma montanha é tão alta  
Juntos:_

_Nem os oceanos tão amplos  
Porque juntos ou não  
A nossa dança não vai parar  
kagome:Deixe chover, deixe jorrar  
Juntos:_

_Vale a pena lutar pelo que nós temos  
Você sabe que eu acredito  
Que fomos feitos um para o outro_

_Ela sorriu e começou a cantar mais alto, abriu os braços e correu até ele que a segurou e girou, ela sentia as lágrimas se formarem, eles começaram a girar, pararam, e se juntaram e voltaram a valsar, eles tinham seu ritmo, tinham suas vozes, tinham seus corações, finalmente a dança que o coração ensaia sozinho a vida toda dele estava sendo utilizado por eles_

_**(Together)  
It's like catching lighting  
The chances we finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
we feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
we just keep on getting better  
kagome: so can I have this dance  
Inuyasha:can I have this dance  
(together)  
Can I have this dance**_

_Juntos:_

_É como tentar pegar um relâmpago  
As chances de se encontrar alguém como você  
São uma em um milhão  
As chances de nos sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos  
E a cada passo juntos  
Nós só ficamos melhores  
Kagome:Então, me concede essa dança?  
Inuyasha:Me concede essa dança?  
Juntos:Me concede essa dança?_

_Uma pequena garoa começou a cair e eles ficaram mais lentos, ele a girou, logo ela colocou o braço direito no pescoço dele e ele a enlaçou na cintura com o braço direito e ficaram girando um pouco._

_**Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?**_

_Me concede essa dança?  
Me concede essa dança?_

_Me concede essa dança?_

_O eco das vozes cessou aos poucos, tudo que havia naquele momento eram eles, seus corações palpitando o mais rápido possível, o rubor no rosto de ambos, o sorriso no rosto de ambos, o amor de ambos._

_Era realmente impressionante o quão apaixonável era kagome, era tão fácil se apaixonar por ela, ela era sorridente, inocente e ao mesmo tempo maliciosa, ela era bela como um anjo, ela é um anjo foi o pensamento do rapaz, ela sorriu docemente e se aproximou dele levemente, ele sorriu, colaram os lábios se beijando levemente, não foi o beijo ardente, não foi um beijo de desejo, na verdade foi um beijo calmo, um beijo com sentimento, um beijo que eles sentiram o coração acelerar, o rubor ir a face, e uma calma recair sobre eles assustadoramente, eles se separaram e sorriram._

_- kagome, sabe do que eu me lembrei?- ela o olhou curiosa._

_-não, o que foi?- ele sorriu docemente._

_- que eu comprei algo para você na cidade há algum tempo.- A garota sentiu o ar faltar aos pulmões._

_- você se lembrou de mim lá?- ele sorriu._

_- por muito tempo, mas eu me auto isolava com isso, me deprimia estar longe de você, agora eu lembro que eu quis esquecer tudo mas parecia impossível, kagome.. .eu sempre te amei.- Ele falou como se descobrisse isso agora._

_Ela sorriu, riu, estava muito feliz, ela o olhou carinhosa e falou._

_- eu também... eu sempre te amei.- Ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios frios( por causa da água fria) da moça e sorriu._

_- quer ver?- ela assentiu, subiu nas costas dele novamente segurando seu antigo kimono e ele começou a correr, chegaram mais rápido agora, entraram com cuidado na casa para não acordar ninguém, entraram no quarto do rapaz que pegou algo de um "guardarroupa", ele deu para ela._

_A menina olhou para a sacolinha curiosa._

_- é linda, inu! Prateada...bonita!- ele riu._

_- é o que está dentro._

_Ela o olhou curiosa, ele abriu a sacolinha e retirou algo de lá, kagome arregalou os olhos._

_Inuyasha retirou da sacolinha uma pequena pulseira prateada com um pingente de madeira com forma de coração e vários desenhos nele, haviam linhas e traços cuidadosamente feitos, no meio havia uma pequena pedrinha rosa-bebê brilhante no meio(1), kagome pegou cuidadosamente da mão dele e ficou olhando sem acreditar, era tão perfeito, cada detalhe dele._

_- é...é lindo,inu!- ele sorriu._

_- é... eu achei que fosse gostar.- deixe-me colocar._

_Ela estendeu o braço esquerdo para ele e a pulseirinha, ele a colocou delicadamente e depois deu um beijo na mão dela, a menina estremeceu com o toque e sorriu levemente._

_-sabe do que você ia gostar também? – ele falou sorrindo, ela o olhou curiosa e falou._

_- do que?_

_- dos parques, na cidade há vários, e dos cinemas, a gente ia poder namorar juntinho enquanto via um filme.- ele falou tocando-a na bochecha com as costas da mão._

_A menina ficou olhando-o sem entusiasmo e desviou o olhar e falou._

_- eu... não sei o que é isso... e duvido que vá gostar.- ele enrugou a testa._

_- claro que vai,káh! – ela o olhou e tirou a mão dele da bochecha dela e se virou._

_- a pulseira é linda, as coisas parecem boas... mas eu não gosto de lá.- ela falou com uma voz calma._

_- mas você nem conhece, ia amar se conhece-se, sabe, meu pai vai me mandar de volta.- ela arregalou os olhos.- e eu vou pedir para você ir comigo, é minha noiva não é?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou._

_- qual parte do eu não gosto de lá você não entendeu, inu? Eu não quero ir para lá e mudar, gosto daqui._

_- vai gostar de lá._

_Ela se levantou e andou até a janela._

_- não quero ir, devíamos ficar aqui, era isso que queríamos.- ela correu até ele e se sentou na cama e tocou na bochecha dele.- lembra?nós dois com uma casinha aqui, nossos filhos... lembra?_

_Ele suspirou._

_- os tempos mudaram._

_- não quero saber.- ela falou grossa, ele enrugou a testa, nunca a vira assim._

_- tudo bem, nós conversamos sobre isso depois, certo? – ela suspirou e assentiu._

_- você vai ver inuyasha, a cidade não é o que você acha que é... quando estiver sozinho.- ele a olhou como se finalmente compreendesse algo... ela estava certa, sorriu._

_- tem razão._

_Ela sorriu e eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco sobre o dia seguinte, até que ele disse:_

_- já está tarde, vá dormir kagome.- ela assentiu e se aproximou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios do rapaz antes de sair para sua casa, Inuyasha suspirou e se jogou na cama quando ela saiu, kagome com certeza... era perfeita_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_gostaram? odiaram? _

_assinale a alternativa correta_

_( ) &¨%*&_

_( ) legalzim, podia ser melhor mas._

_( ) TÁ BRINCANDO? AMEI_

_( ) mais ou menos._

_( ) ..._

_( ) horrivel._

_( ) nenhuma das alternativas acima: dê sua opnião._

_bem, lá vai as respostas, vão ter de ser curtas ok?_

_sem tempo._

_**Agome-Chan =**cof cof cof como é? tipo assim? o inu? narrando? cof cof como? cof cof não era para você descobrir isso agora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! e bem não se preocupe, a kikyou ñ vai aparecer nesta história, e nenhuma outra resposta da fic ok? nada de ficar tentando adivinhar, lá se era meu segredo, NÃO ESPALHA! e desculpa a demora, sobre as outras fics também, o site não tava deixando postar... muito suspeito. kissu ja ne._

_**Danda Jabur**= vc tá me seguindo? rsss, brinkdeira!é que na maioria das minhas fics tem um comentario seu, é estranho, mas bem legal, que bom que gosta do meu trabalho( para mim ser ficwriter é um trabalho não um divertimento apenas) e infelizmente não vai ter cenas dele fazendo "coisas" com a káh... achei que ia pesar um pouco a fic sabe? já que tem uma história meio infantil, e... sei lá, rsss, beijão e o q achou do capt?_

_**Lady Kyrazinha**= não é só vc, eu também queria ter a paciencia da káh( minino, e que paciencia) e viu? eles se acertaram... e quase brigaram de novo... afinal, ele quer leva-la para a cidade e ela não quer ir, vc acha que ela deveria ir?hein? o que achou do capt? beijão._

_**N-chan **=tá aqui o capt 4, que bom que gostou, espero q tenha gostado desse capt também, beijão!_

_beijos_

_mandem reviews_

_obrigada_

_sophie-sama._


	5. Chapter 5

_vou chorar,_

_ISTO NÃO É UM CONTO DE FADAS CHEGOU AO FIM!_

_O ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!_

_eu demorei, desculpe_

_por favor mandem reviews_

_bejinhos de chocolate_

_sophie-sama._

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

-Uau! Finalmente! – ela falou sonolenta, ele sabia que ela lutava para se manter acordada... e quase não ouvia a história.- eles... uaaaaaaa(bocejo) se beijaram!

Ele riu.

- pois é filhota, mas agora... dormir.- a menina fez um barulho que parecia de protesto.- o que foi Hime?

- conta o resto.- ela falou com uma voz fina e infantil que o fez sorrir.

- mas você ta morrendo de sono, Orihime!

Ela começou a bater as pernas no colchão e falou.

- não e não- ela bocejou- eu agüento.

Ele sorriu.

- tudo bem, então... aonde paramos?

Ela sorriu travessa.

- no casamento da sango.

_O pôr-do-sol já estava perto e Kagome sorria enquanto sua mãe a ajudava a colocar o kimono que havia separado para o casamento de sango, quando terminaram a mãe de kagome disse._

_- está maravilhosa, querida! A flor mais linda que já houve.- kagome sorriu._

_- mãe, não estou tão bonita assim, é exagero seu._

_A mulher sorriu, sua filha era tão linda, mas parecia não perceber isso, ela alisou mais o kimono branco que ia até os pés com uma fita amarela-dourada na cintura, a menina sorriu._

_- mas e seu noivo? Quando chegará? Não vejo à hora de se casarem.-perguntou a mãe da menina para ela, kagome sorriu fracamente._

_Inuyasha havia se mostrado o perfeito cavalheiro mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco diferente do que fora... mas ele não voltaria a ser completamente o que era, ele na noite passada havia sido um perfeito príncipe encantado, e a pulseira, ela olhou para o pulso esquerdo, em uma mão a pulseira, na outra... o anel de noivado._

_Ela por um lado sabia muito bem que Inuyasha ansiava voltar para a cidade, e até leva-la junto, mas ela não gostava de lá, suspirou e disse:_

_- eu também mãe... eu também._

_Perto dali, Inuyasha também se arrumava com seu kimono preto com o desenho de um cachorro gigante atrás, ele sorriu quando a mãe entrou no quarto._

_- oh! mas meu menino está lindo, imagine só quando for o casamento dele._

_Ele sorriu._

_- mãe, estava pensando em... quando eu voltar para a cidade.- a mulher suspirou.- eu quero levar a kagome.- o rosto dela se iluminou._

_- não era bem o que eu pensava para vocês, mas já é alguma coisa e.- ela foi interrompida._

_- não.- falou uma voz grave da porta, os dois olharam para lá e viram Inu-no-taishou parado na porta._

_- ou você fica aqui e se casa com ela... ou vai sozinho para lá._

**_você vai ver inuyasha, a cidade não é o que você acha que é... quando estiver sozinho._**

_A frase dela da noite passada passou pela mente de inuyasha, ele suspirou, não ficaria ali... queria dizer, viveu sozinho por tantos anos... talvez agora conseguisse de novo..._

_Sem kagome..._

_Sem seu sorriso..._

_Sem seu coração..._

_A quem queria enganar? Ele não conseguia e nunca mais conseguiria viver sem ela mais um dia, olhou para o pai, sabia que o mais velho fazia isso de propósito, não deixaria isso acontecer, ele queria estar no controle, inuyasha não deixaria isso..(n/a crise de adolescência u.u vai fazer burrada)sorriu de canto e falou._

_- eu volto para a cidade... sozinho.- Izayoi arregalou os olhos, Inu-no-taishou riu._

_- certo... – ele continuou rindo, exatamente o que ele esperava, Inuyasha resistiria a kagome esta noite? Ele realmente conseguiria, ele olhou para a janela e falou._

_- vá busca-la, o casamento de sango está para acontecer.- Inuyasha abaixou o olhar e falou um "sim" baixo antes de sair, ele já via algumas pessoas andarem até onde o casamento aconteceria, no meio do vilarejo, ele andou até a casa de kagome e gritou._

_-Kagome!- ele ouviu a mãe da menina gritar um "entre" e ele entrou, andou pelos corredores até chegar ao quarto da moça, a mãe da moça sorriu ao vê-lo._

_- finalmente lhe vejo inuyasha, como cresceu, continua lindo! – ele sorriu.- mas e o casamento de vocês, já pensou quando vai ser? Deve ser logo, já estão quebrando muito as regras.- Inuyasha suspirou e ouviu._

_- mamãe, vai constrange-lo.- ele olhou para kagome e arregalou os olhos._

_O kimono branco realmente lhe caíra bem, a faixa amarela-dourada então nem se fala, em seu cabelo estavam várias flores trançadas com o cabelo, ela andou até ele e falou._

_- depois falaremos sobre o casamento, agora temos que ver o de sango, vamos inuyasha? – ele assentiu e eles saíram, depois de algum tempo ela falou._

_- não pretende me levar para a cidade mesmo, ou pretende? – ele abaixou os olhos._

_- era o que eu temia.- ela falou antes de soltar sua mão e começar a andar em outra direção, inuyasha bufou antes de ir atrás dela._

_Kagome andou até o "esconderijo" deles e se no chão._

_- káh, olha para mim.- inuyasha pediu se sentando ao seu lado, a menina o olhou e ele pode ver que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.- kagome, eu gosto daqui mas... a cidade eu... eu estou tão acostumado com lá que eu._

_- olha aqui inuyasha.- ela o cortou.- eu não posso te esperar para sempre e eu não quero ir para aquele lugar, eu cresci aqui, eu quero ficar aqui, quando você vai entender? Meu lugar é aqui._

_Ele suspirou, kagome desviou os olhos dele e falou._

_- vamos, o casamento de sango está prestes a começar._

_Ele assentiu, se levantaram e andaram até o local em silencio, kagome não queria se separar de inuyasha, mas ele não estava pensando dela... nem ao menos pensando **neles**... se é que havia um nós só para começar, ela odiava a cidade! Odiava! Aquele lugar aonde as pessoas não se importam com os sentimentos dos outros, pelas fotos que viu com o pai de inuyasha elas andavam praticamente NUAS nas praias e para piorar JUNTO COM OS HOMENS! Que tipo de pais são aqueles que deixam seus filhos irem para as praias quase nus perto dos homens? Misturados? E pelo que ela havia percebido, lá as pessoas ficavam juntas e se separavam o tempo todo! Não era como aqui, aqui as pessoas andavam juntas desde pequenas, elas não precisavam ficar se beijando NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS para ver se realmente se gostam, elas já tem certeza disso._

_Mas até aí tudo bem, se fosse só isso... se fosse **só **isso kagome poderia até ir com inuyasha, porém ela assistiu a tal novela(segundo inu-no-taishou era uma forma de ver como era a vida na cidade e as pessoas de lá, falou que seria bom kagome assistir), pelos céus as mulheres se jogavam nos homens CASADOS! E nem se fossem solteiros, haviam cenas que kagome não vira nada demais, então viu os homens traindo e aquele medo a abateu, será que o **seu **inuyasha estava fazendo isso com ela? Afinal, eles eram noivos._

_Podia parecer besteira, mas era por isso que ela não queria ir para a cidade._

_Enquanto ela pensava, inuyasha também o fazia, ele não queria ficar longe de kagome, mas depois de viver nas comodidades da cidade fica meio difícil voltar para o ritmo de vida aqui no meio do... nada? Alias... em que país ficava isso mesmo? Ele balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos, tinha que pensar em coisas mais importantes... como a sua volta à cidade._

_Seu pai havia lhe dado uma condição: **ou fica e casa com ela, ou vai...sozinho **, então ele teria de decidir... e rápido._

_Ele não entendia o por que dela não querer ir para a cidade, lá era cheio de comodidades, ela não teria muito trabalho, poderia estudar, se formar e...e viver feliz para sempre com ele? Balançou a cabeça novamente, por algum motivo... não parecia certo, não parecia certo,não combinava esse feliz para sempre com kagome e ele na cidade, mas ali... naquele vilarejo... parecia perfeito._

_- finalmente você chegou, kagome!- gritou uma menina ofegante vestida com um kimono branco com uma faixa lilás e flores trançadas no cabelo que dessa ia até o ombro._

_-o que houve, ayume?- perguntou kagome assustada._

_- sango! ela está muito nervosa e só você sabe acalmar uma noiva de verdade!- falou ayume._

_Kagome sorriu, inuyasha a olhou, kagome parecia ser a amiga perfeita, acalma noivas, era a flor perfeita, inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e falou._

_-ela já está indo, ayume, eu só vou falar algo para ela.- Ayume os olhou confusa, mas ouviu o grito de sango- que estava neurótica- e saiu correndo para tentar acalmar a noiva._

_Kagome o olhou confusa._

_- inuyasha, eu tenho que acalmar a sango, então por favor fale.- ela não pode continuar pois teve seus lábios tomados pelo hanyou, ele a beijou delicadamente mas logo tiveram de se separar, ele tocou em seu rosto e disse._

_- sabe o que eu acho, kagome?- ela o olhou confusa._

_- acha sobre o que?- ela perguntou._

_- sobre você? Acho que está cuidando demais dos outros, está cansada disso, você quer ser cuidada.- kagome o olhava um pouco assustada.- eu vou cuidar de você._

_Ele falara tudo isso sinceramente, kagome sabia disso, abaixou a cabeça, não queria se iludir novamente._

_- você vai para a cidade, não vai cuidar de mim.- ela falou triste antes de se soltar dele e começar a andar em direção a onde sango estava, inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, ela estava certa, ele estava sendo egoísta, queria kagome, queria a cidade, estava pensando somente no lado dele, de repente algumas perguntas lhe vieram a mente:_

**_Porque não ficar? Por que quer tanto ir? Pra quê ir para lá de novo? Você cresceu aqui, não gosta daqui?_**

_O garoto arregalou os olhos, ele gostava daqui(respondeu a pergunta mais fácil primeiro), pra quer ir para lá de novo? Ora tinha... bem... seus amigos? Não, eles não eram amigos de verdade, por que quer ir?ahn... lá era a cidade, isso, é por que ela era a cidade, só podia ser e...por que não ficar?_

_Ele olhou para a direção que ela tinha ido..._

_Não encontrara resposta, só via motivos para ficar, cerrou os punhos...._

_- eu vou cuidar de você kagome... você vai ver.- ele murmurou para si mesmo antes de andar até onde miroku estava._

_0o0o0o0o_

_O casamento ia começar, as pessoas do vilarejo todas sentadas em bancos(o pai de inuyasha dera **mais esse **presente, mas esse era para todos os casamentos) se levantaram, o chão coberto de pétalas de flores, o noivo a esperava com um kimono roxo, logo alguns homens começaram a tocar uma música em vários instrumentos( não recordados por inuyasha que estava ao lado do noivo) de repente uma música começou a tocar, depois de alguns segundos, as flores começaram a entrar dançando, seus passos sincronizados, elegantes, misteriosos, o olhar de inuyasha foi para kagome, ele não conseguia liberta-lo, logo atrás delas... apareceu sango._

_Sango estava com um magnífico kimono branco, tão delicado, mas diferente do das flores e dos outros este possuía uma cauda longa, uma faixa branca também pela cintura, porém esta era completamente cheia de desenhos em fios de ouro e prata, o cabelo preso em um coque e nas mãos... lírios._

_Sango ficou ao lado de miroku na frente do sacerdote, inuyasha ficou ao lado dele e ao lado de sango ficou kagome, as outras flores ficaram sentadas atrás do casal, inuyasha enrugou a testa... **casamento bizarro **esse era o pensamento dele._

_Logo a cerimônia acabou, sango e miroku se viraram, as flores se levantaram e começaram a correr fazendo passos até a fogueira imensa( que estava apagada)e se abaixaram, sango e miroku foram logo depois, cada um com uma tocha acesa na mão e jogaram na fogueira, acendendo-a, as pessoas gritaram._

_- káh, o que isso quer dizer?- inuyasha perguntou para kagome que parecia ter esquecido da "briga" dos dois._

_- isso significa que agora eles estão juntos, eles eram dois, olha as duas tochas e agora são um em um amor... um amor imenso.- ela falou sonhadora._

_Eles logo andaram até lá lentamente, as flores e as outras moças do vilarejo e os noivos já dançavam em volta da fogueira amassando uvas, inuyasha riu._

_- vamos inuyasha!- kagome falou alegre- eu nunca dançava nos casamentos, agora você está aqui, eu quero dançar, nem que esta seja a nossa última dança.- ela falou sorridente._

_Ele sorriu também, kagome começou a correr porém inuyasha a puxou de volta e ela bateu contra o peito dele, eles estavam tão perto, então inuyasha sorriu e disse._

_- não será nossa última dança, kagome... não será.- em seguida lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.- é desrespeitoso dar mais do que um selinho na frente dos outros, não é?_

_Kagome arregalou os olhos, ele se lembrara? Ela sorriu e o abraçou._

_- vamos?- ele perguntou, ela assentiu o olhando, ele era tão lindo e era **seu **nem que por um minuto, um dia... ou uma noite._

_Eles correram e foram dançar também, kagome ria e se divertia que nem uma criança em um parque de diversões, seus risos infantis, seu semblante sereno, inuyasha a observava e ria também, foi aí que ele percebeu._

**_Ele havia se apaixonado por ela._**

_Céus como pudera ser tão burro a ponto de não notar isso? ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela, cada movimento dela, cada respirar, nada passava despercebido por ele, então ele pegou o braço dela e ela parou de dançar, ele se aproximou olhando os pequenos lábios e pediu sinceramente._

O homem olhou e viu a filha dormindo, sorriu e se lembrou do que aconteceu no momento...

_- fica comigo essa noite, kagome, fica.- ela o olhou um pouco assustada, mas os olhos do rapaz transbordavam de amor e puro amor, ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, o ar lhe faltar aos pulmões, se aproximou lentamente dos lábios dele e o beijou, o beijo calmo logo foi ficando mais apaixonado, ele sorriu, aquela era a resposta._

_Eles olharam para o lado e sorriram cúmplices antes de correrem para a casa do rapaz, mas certo para o quarto do rapaz, eles se beijaram novamente, com paixão, com todo o amor que tinham, inuyasha desfez o laço na faixa da cintura de kagome, ela sorriu, ele a deitou na cama e deitou por cima dela e falou._

_- kagome, lembra que eu disse que... bem, que eu tinha feito... coisas lá na cidade?- ela assentiu._

_- por que está me falando isso agora?- ela perguntou confusa._

_- por que eu menti, as pessoas ligam muito para isso na cidade.- ele admitiu, uma parte dela sorriu,mas ela ainda estava confusa._

_- mas por que não fez?_

_Ele sorriu com a pergunta dela._

_- por que só tinha uma pessoa com quem eu gostaria de fazer... essas coisas.- ele começou, deu um leve beijo nela e continuou- você._

_Ela sorriu e eles voltaram a se beijar... se amavam... e isso ninguém tiraria deles, nem uma cidade... nem ninguém._

- o que eu perdi?- orihime perguntou confusa para o pai.

-nada demais, eles... dormiram na mesma cama.- falou o pai para a menina que arregalou os olhos.

- mas eles não podem.- ela falou assustada.

O pai sorriu.

- certo, quer que eu continue a contar?- a menina assentiu.- vamos lá então...

_0o0o0o0o_

_- INUYASHA! ACORDE AGORA!- a voz de seu pai gritando fez inuyasha acordar e com ele, kagome._

_Inuyasha olhou para o pai confuso, então sentiu que kagome também acordava confusa, deitada com a cabeça no peito do rapaz, ela se cobriu ao ver o pai do menino ali._

_- o que o senhor quer aqui, papai?caso não tenha percebido não é um momento muito... **próprio**.- falou(rosnou) inuyasha com kagome escondida atrás dele na cama._

_- inuyasha... você sabe o que fez? Você dormiu com kagome! Você TIROU A HONRA DELA!- gritou o pai do menino._

_Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, kagome também e apertou com as delicadas mãos os ombros do rapaz._

_- eu sei.- falou a contra gosto, concordar com o pai não era algo que fazia ou que gostasse de fazer._

_- o que vai fazer, inuyasha? – perguntou o pai olhando-o seriamente, inuyasha sabia o que queria agora, depois das horas de amor que teve com a sua amada nessa noite, sabia, porém de repente ele ouviu algo._

_- vá pra cidade, inuyasha, é o que você quer.- falou kagome triste.- você não que ficar aqui por minha causa, eu sempre serei sua e nunca aceitaria nenhum outro homem na minha vida, eu aceito, você pode ir para a cidade._

_Ela falara guardando o choro, inuyasha a olhou e sorriu._

_- sério?- kagome sentiu a tristeza aumentar em si e assentiu.- pai?_

_A menina abaixou a cabeça, inu-no-taishou os olhava espantado, inuyasha IRIA MESMO EMBORA depois do que ELE fez com kagome?_

_Inuyasha sorriu e falou._

_- pai, o senhor e a mamãe ficariam muito tristes se eu resolvesse ficar aqui e me casar com a mulher da minha vida, a kagome?_

_Kagome o olhou assustada, uma felicidade se apossara de seu coração, izayoi que já havia chegado lá e ouvira começara a pular de felicidade, inu-no-taishou olhou para o filho que olhava para kagome com um olhar bobo._

_- sabe de uma coisa? Acho que nós sobreviveríamos.- falou brincando inu-no-taishou._

_- vamos querido, temos que avisar a todos, ah! Será tão lindo! – começou a falar izayoi puxando o marido._

_Quando inuyasha e kagome estavam sozinhos novamente ela o olhou ainda sem acreditar._

_- vai mesmo ficar aqui comigo?- inuyasha assentiu- mas você não queria tanto ir para a cidade e...eu não entendo, quando mudou de idéia?_

_Ele sorriu._

_- quando te vi dançando nas uvas, kagome... ali eu percebi o quão apaixonado por você eu estava, eu não consigo viver sem você e se depender por mim eu vou ficar aqui para sempre com você, sempre, sempre e sempre e vamos ser felizes para sempre._

_- que nem um conto de fadas?- ela perguntou sorridente, ele fechou a cara e falou._

_- não._

_Ela o olhou confusa._

_- por que não?_

_Ele sorriu._

_- por que se fosse um conto de fadas, acabaria e não seria real, por isso... Isto NÃOé um conto de fadas._

-AMEI!AMEI!AMEI!- gritava Orihime.

O pai dela começou a rir.

- que bom que gostou.

- que confusão é essa?- perguntou uma mulher na porta.

Orihime pulou da cama e foi até a mulher pulando no colo dela.

- papai me contou uma história: isto NÃO é um conto de fadas!

- Inuyasha! Você contou mesmo essa história para ela?- perguntou a mulher sem acreditar.

- oras kagome, ela que pediu, eu não pude negar o pedido da nossa linda filhinha.- falou inuyasha pegando Orihime do colo de kagome.

A verdade é que depois de terem se casado, inuyasha e kagome tiveram uma filha, Orihime, uma menina de cabelos negros, orelhinhas kawaiis no topo da cabeça negras também, olhos dourados, uma super-força e por algum motivo: hiperativa.

Inuyasha e kagome agora realmente pareciam um homem e uma mulher e não adolescentes, e o amor continuava o mesmo, até inuyasha admitia que se tivessem ido morar na cidade não seria assim, lá não haviam finais felizes...ao menos dificilmente se tinha um.

- e por que... Isto não é um conto de fadas?- ela perguntou se aproximando do marido e da filha.

Inuyasha sorriu e a abraçou pela cintura com o braço livre( já que o outro segurava Orihime).

- por que contos de fadas acabam... contos de fadas não são reais, então... eu prefiro dizer... que Isto NÃO é um conto de fadas...

**Fim….?não… apenas o começo de outra, pois cada fim é um recomeço...afinal... Isto não é um conto de fadas, não é?**

* * *

_chegou ao fim..._

_sophie-sama vai se mudar no final do ano provavelmente T-T_

_espero q naum n.n amo a minha cidade( msm q seja um ovo de codorna)._

_e se eu disser q to com preguiça de responder os reviews de novo v6 ainda mandam?_

_obrigada, estou com colica T.T_

_soh-chan está sofrendo com isso T.T_

_bem, _

_mandem reviews_

_amo v6_

_sophie-sama_

_Leiam minhas fics XD_


End file.
